


We Can Dance if We Want To

by Natazz1011



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natazz1011/pseuds/Natazz1011
Summary: The grand and illustrious Winter Equinox Ball is fast approaching in Mystic Falls, and Lizzie is concerned about her sister's lack of a date. In a desperate attempt to placate her, Josie spins a lie that may be harder to get out of than previously thought.





	1. Under Pressure

It was a peaceful autumn morning in Mystic Falls. The sky was blue, the leaves were red, everyone was all snuggled up in sweaters and blankets. Josie was savoring her Saturday in, nursing a cup of tea as she read a book Rafael had recommended her. So, so peaceful. Then Lizzie walked in. “Josette Saltzman-Forbes the Equinox Ball is less than two weeks away and I still have to decide who I’m saying yes to, and then I have to make sure he can match my dress,  _ and  _ match you and your date for the pictures-which, by the way, you still haven’t mentioned a date yet. I can’t believe you haven’t been asked, what wrong with these people-”

 

“Oh my god stop and breathe for a second would you?” Josie set her book and mug down, the quiet she was enjoying so harshly broken. Lizzie scoffed as she sat down on her own bed facing her sister. “Well excuse me for being excited about the best ball of the year.  _ And _ for being concerned about my sister going stag to said ball, because let’s be real Jo, you need to get yourself back out there. It’s been so long since you’ve been on a date, or even been asked out for that matter. It’s worrying me. To be honest-” No, no, no, please Lizzie not another lecture. It was always weird when she tried to tell Josie to start dating again, considering her ex blamed Lizzie for their breakup, and every other horrible thing that’s ever happened. And she was kind of right. Not the last part, just the Lizzie being a vacuum sometimes. Either way, Josie did not have the patience to listen to her sister’s relationship pep talk for a fourth time this week. So she did the one thing she could think of: She lied. 

 

“Actually,  _ Lizzie _ , I have been asked to the dance.” Shit. At least it shut Lizzie up for a second. “It is a  _ ball _ , Josie, not a dance. Dances are cute, balls are fancy. This is a  _ fancy _ ball. Like, a Phantom of the Opera level of fancy ball. Oh, and please tell me it wasn’t Penelope who asked you, I can’t take any more of her, I’m not that strong and you know it.” Josie rolled her eyes, exhausted by her sister after only a few minutes of her. “Penelope and I are… civil, Liz. But no, she didn’t ask me to the dance.” Lizzie looked intrigued by her sister’s mysterious suitor, and also pleased that it wasn’t her ex. “Oh thank God. I still can’t believe you kissed her on our birthday. And she’s not ‘ _ civil _ ’, Josie, she’s Voldemort.” Josie huffed and fell back onto her bed. “She’s not awful, Elizabeth. But our dead mother had just buried me alive in the middle of our sweet sixteen, so consider it a lapse of judgement.” Lizzie only gave her a pitiful look and quickly moved the conversation forward.

 

“Anyway, since Medusa didn’t ask you, who was it? Do I know him? Her? It’s so a girl isn’t it, all the girls love you. Is she a witch? Or a vampire! There are some cute vampires, you know. Because she has to be cute, we’re taking group photos. Oh, but not cuter than us please, we have to look the best or I won’t be able to post them in good conscience-” 

 

“Hope!” Shit. Lizzie closed her mouth before opening it again, eyes wide in surprise. “Mikaelson? I knew you guys were friends, but wow, sis. Who knew The Spawn swung your way.” Josie scoffed, “You could at least try to be nice to her, Liz. Like you said, we are friends.” They lay there in silence for a moment, Lizzie thinking about how the least emotionally available person in Mystic Falls wooed her sister, or vice versa, and Josie wondering the exact same thing. How on earth was she going to get Hope Mikaelson to go to the ball with her. “You really go for the damaged ones, don’t you Jo.” Very funny. Or, it would be if it wasn’t pretty true. Josie sighed back, “What can I say, Liz. Water seeks its own level.”

 

Hope liked training with Alaric for two reasons. One, he respected her and her power. She wasn’t just a teen to him, she wasn’t some girl who needed help. She was an equal, on some occasions a superior, and he was proud of her when she bested him, not threatened. And two, he was a sort of replacement for what she’d lost. She didn’t really have any important people in her life, besides her aunts. He filled a gap. His daughters, however, were, how shall we say,  _ less _ enjoyable. Lizzie, at least. Josie, on the other hand, was actually becoming an acquaintance, even a friend, to Hope.

 

She threw a kick toward Alaric’s abdomen, making him double over for a second to catch his breath. Hope smiled at that, being able to take down her teacher, even with all the padding he wore. She found herself smiling even wider as a voice entering the door asked, “Wow Dad, why don’t you ever let me and Lizzie beat you up like that?” Alaric laughed at his daughter through his panting breaths. “Because, dear, Hope would kill anyone else in a fight if she didn’t know what she was doing. And you and your sister know how to wail on each other just fine. Don’t think I forget the times you two used to fight, young lady. Like the time you almost broke the dining room table?” Hope laughed at the image, which only served  to make Josie blush darker at her father’s poking. “No fair, we were kids. You know what, I came down here to talk to Hope anyway, not for you to tell embarrassing stories about me.” Alaric seemed pleasantly surprised for a moment before grabbing his duffel bag, bidding the girls a goodbye and giving Josie a short hug.

 

“So, what’s up?” Hope asked while packing her own things into her bag. Then she put on a zip-up sweatshirt, and Josie realized she was about to ask Hope to the dance while she was in shorts and a sports bra. Classy. “I, um, I have a weird favor to ask you. And you can totally say no, because it’s, uhm… well, weird.” Hope smirked at her in jest, “Need help splitting another table in half?” Josie rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks warm up again. “Oh, ha ha. And it didn’t actually break, okay? Just, two ten year olds can’t stand in the middle of it at the same time is all.”

 

“I’m sure. So what exactly is this odd favor?” Josie’s teasing smile was traded for a far more hesitant one. “So, I might have told Lizzie we were going to the dance together?” Hope looked confused for a second then asked, “The ball? Well, aren’t we? When MG gets turned down by Lizzie it’s going to be the three of us, right?” Josie scoffed goodnaturedly, “If, not when. Rafael’s been on thin ice lately, you never know. And, um, I mean, yeah, we all were going to go together, but she thinks…  _ we’re _ going together, like…”

 

“Like dates?” Josie held her breath a moment. “Ok, I’ll bite, why does your sister think you’re taking me to the ball?” Josie stalled a moment, not wanting to rehash the whole encounter. “Well, actually she thinks you’re taking me. But, uhm, she was going a little crazy over me not being asked, and, well, I said that… you did.” Hope looked at her disbelievingly, “There’s no way you weren’t asked to the Equinox Ball. Isn’t this the time of year where everyone, what is it that MG says? Shoots their shots?” Josie shrugged and shook her head, “I don’t know, maybe I should have worn a target on my back, because no shots were shot my way. Anyway… is that a yes?” Josie was nervously fiddling with her hands, eyebrows raised at Hope, ready for rejection but praying otherwise. “Well Saltzman, I guess it’s lucky that you’re the first suitor to come my way too.” Her smirk was all in good poking fun the way they did, but her eyes held a genuine joy Josie rarely saw in her guarded friend. “Really? You don’t have to if-”

 

“Yes, Josie, I’ll go to the ball with you.”


	2. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope clarify some things, my 1 (One) straight ship is revealed, and there's poking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter for you this time. I'm not gonna lie, I'm mostly making this up as I go since I came up w/ the middle and the end around the same time, but I'm really pleased with how the middle's turning out, and I hope you are too<3

“Why are we doing this again?”

 

“Because it has to be believable, Hope. Come on, just, humor me here.” Hope sighed and put her fork down as she though for a moment. “Ok, ok, if I were to ask you to the ball I would have probably… stopped you after class, you know, caught you alone. Maybe I would have gotten you a rose or something. Why can’t you have asked me since, you know, you did, albeit unconventionally.” Josie huffed, turning in her chair to face Hope completely. “ _Because_ I already told her that _you_ asked _me_. Go on, that was good- You’d get me alone, give me a rose? What else? What would you say? Lizzie will want to know the details down to what socks I was wearing.” Hope looked at Josie teasingly and took her hand between both of hers, “Ok, I’d say ‘My darling Josie, would you pretty please do me let me take you to the ball next week?’”

 

Josie yanked her hand back, whining, “Hope! Seriously! Do you _want_ Lizzie to hunt you down like Carrie White’s prom?”

 

“Fine, fine, fine! I’d… Like I said, I’d get you alone, probably after last period, since you have Human History and we pass each other in that hallway. And I guess I’d say… ‘Hey Josie, I was wondering if you’ve been asked to the dance yet.’ And you’d say no because, well, you haven’t, and then I’d give you the rose. Except, maybe I’d cast a spell so it blooms when I give it to you, that’s a unique gesture, right? Anyway, then I’d ask you ‘How would you like to go with me, then?’”

 

She rose her eyebrows, ready for Josie to nitpick the hypothetical proposal, only to be met with childlike glee from her friend. “Oh my god, Hope, perfect! And who knew you were such a romantic?”

 

The comment brought a blush to Hope’s cheeks, still uncomfortable with being open and honest with her friends, but she laughed along anyway, Josie’s soft yet genuine laughter was just too contagious to deny.

 

“Am not. Either way, you said yes and now I’ve got to find a dress that matches yours _and_ your sisters.” Josie’s gaze had traveled over Hope’s shoulder, “Speaking of sisters…” Before she could turn to see the commotion, Lizzie had made herself comfortable on Hope’s other side at the table. “Josie, I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Uhm, nice to see you too, sis?” That quip earned her an eye roll. “Hi Josette. And Mikaelson.” Hope smiled fakely and waved at their intruder as she continued talking, ignoring her once more, “Rafael said he couldn’t take me to the ball anymore. So now I have to pick between that werewolf, the guy in your practical magic class, and MG. I need help!” Before she could formulate a good enough answer for her sister, Hope gave a far blunter response than Josie would have. “Considering you only know one of their names, you should probably go with MG, shouldn’t you?” Lizzie gave her a sneer of a smile, probably holding back a comment for her sister’s sake, before turning to Josie, hoping for a genuine answer. “I don’t know, Hope’s kind of right. You don’t know those guys, but MG’s our friend. Wouldn’t it be awesome to not have to worry about impressing your date and just having fun instead?”

 

“What, like you guys don’t want to impress each other? You’re not at all nervous about looking good for your date?” Josie and Hope shared a look of only mildly concealed discomfort at the turn of conversation. “Uhm, well, yeah, I mean-”

 

“Of course I want to look good, and impress my date, but I also know that Josie cares about more than that, and our night can consist of so much more than just flaunting ourselves at each other. And I know that Josie won’t have to try too hard to impress me, I’m very easily swayed by her as it turns out. One smile and I give in.” Josie was stunned for a short moment before shrugging at her sister in agreement, then turning back to her now cold lunch to hide her slowly growing blush.

 

MG was sprawled over Josie’s bed tossing a ball up and catching it rhythmically while Josie worked on her makeup for a secret party being held in the woods that night. All was peaceful and still, MG talking about how he didn’t understand his mythical biology homework, Josie listening and nodding along while holding up different earrings for him to judge. Then, like so many soothing afternoons before, Lizzie walked in, on a mission. “Oh, good, MG you’re here. How fast can you get a Maroon suit?” MG, surprised by the intrusion and the question, forgot to catch the ball, letting it bounce off his forehead before sitting up and facing Lizzie. “Please, I have a tux in every color under the sun. I’m stylish like that.”

 

Lizzie nodded once, ignoring the charming smile he threw her way, before turning to her sister, “Perfect. I’d go with the small hoops if you’re leaving your hair like that. So, is Hope coming to the party?” Josie thought for a minute while she put in the earrings as recommended. She couldn’t recall the party coming up between them at all that day. “Uhm, I’m not sure, actually. Should I go ask?”

 

“Well, you’re dating, I just kind of figured you’d be going together.” Before Josie could even begin to think about a response, MG’s head snapped in her direction. “What? You and Hope? Why didn’t I know that?”

 

“You didn’t tell me _or_ MG? Are we keeping secrets now-?”

 

“You know what? You guys can figure out your ball attire, I think I’ll go ask her!”

 

Josie grabbed her jacket and swiftly exited the dorm, making haste to be as far away from that conversation as possible. Dating. Oh god. She only slowed as she approached Hope’s rooming, hearing music coming from inside. She paused a moment before knocking, thinking of what she might even ask.

 

‘Hey, are you coming to the party?’

 

‘Hey, MG and Lizzie think we’re dating, how crazy is that?’

 

‘Hey, are we pretending to be a couple all because I’m making you take me to the dance?’

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Hope opened the door, one eyebrow raised and the music now entering the hallway around her. “I heard your footsteps like two minutes ago, are you okay?” Josie blinked for a second, forgetting that Hope had wolf and vampire abilities along with being a witch. “Oh, yeah, I just, uh…” What? ‘Was thinking about the shit I got us in? About how the most private person on campus is going to be the center of all the dating gossip within the hour?’

 

“I heard the music and thought maybe you had someone over, I was debating interrupting is all.” Hope smiled her poking smile before opening the door and letting Josie in, closing it behind them. “I think you’re forgetting that no one asked me to the ball either.” Josie wrinkled her nose as she sat at the foot of Hope’s bed. “Ew, not like that! Like, maybe a friend or something.”

 

Hope situated herself by the headboard, her feet tucked comfortably under her, almost canine-like. “Considering that Landon and Rafael are getting hammered in the woods right now, I can’t think of anyone else who would be here, so… Well, except you, obviously.” Josie blinked, “...Obviously? ...Because…?” Hope tilted her head at Josie, growing concerned for her friend again, “Because you’re here right now? Hey, are you sure you’re okay? You seem… jumpy. Did something happen?” Josie shrugged her off with a, albeit unconvincing, laugh and the wave of a hand. “No, yeah, just twin stuff. So, you, uh, you’re not going to the party then? Lizzie, actually, was asking if you’d be there.” Hope leaned back with a chuckle, “Really? And why does Glinda the Good want to know?” Josie brought her feet up on the bed and turned to Hope fully, leaning her arms on her knees and speaking softly, like when telling a secret.

 

She started carefully, “That would be because she is under the impression that we are now an… item?” Hope didn’t react at first and Josie was seconds away from going into full damage control mode, already thinking of ways to tell Lizzie and MG that it wasn’t what they thought before it reached their entire year’s gossip circles.

 

Then Hope sat up, as poised and sure as ever. “So, we play along. If it gets her off your back, and if it helps Landon get it into his head that I’m _not_ interested, I say we keep up the act. Who’s it going to hurt?” Josie scoffed at that, “Uh, you? Penelope is not above murder, or at least causing you supernatural bodily harm.”

 

“Neither are you, or did you forget about lighting her on fire? And believe me- I can handle Penelope Park just fine.” Josie would be lying if she said the intense look in Hope’s eyes didn’t give her chills up the back of her arms, making the loose hairs at the back of her neck stand up.  “Oh I do, but she can’t handle you, and the last thing you need is to stab your foot picking up trash again because you nearly killed one of our top students.”

 

“I suppose not, though that was entirely your fault.” Josie laughed at that, remembering the moment well. She’d go as far as to say that that was the day they became friends, even if it hasn’t been smooth sailing since. “ _My_ fault? If I remember correctly you started it.” Hope smiled at their banter, also remembering that day. “Mhm, sure I did.” Josie leaned toward her. “You did. You,” she lightly jabbed Hope’s shoulder, “were poking.” Hope swatted her hand away, not letting go when Josie’s fingers wrapped around hers. “Fine, we’ll say it was both of our faults. How about I make it up to you by going to that party?” Josie sat back, a faux surprised hand coming to her chest. “Asking me to another dance so soon?” Hope smiled like she did when no one else was around and laughed as she walked over to her closet. “Oh, shut up and let me get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! thx for reading, hope u enjoyed, cant wait to write the partyyyyy<<<333


	3. Revolution 909

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party in the woods! Party in the woods! Or at least the majority of it! Chapter contains alcohol, barely. Do please enjoy !

“It still baffles me that my dad never knows about these parties out here.” Josie could hear the bass of the music all the way from the edge of the forest, occasionally accompanied by whoops and hollers as the students showed off their drunken supernatural talents. “Oh no, he totally knows. At least most of the time,” Hope commented casually. Josie whipped her head to face her, “What? Why doesn’t he do anything, he hates when students drink on campus.” Hope stopped as they came to the edge of the clearing surrounding the mill.

 

“Josie, your dad knows, and dislikes, everything. He really picks his battles around here, though it doesn’t seem like it most of the time. For instance, with the ball coming up, and Landon’s whole unsolved situation, he  _ probably _ won’t bother coming out to shut tonight down. Good thing too, since this is our debut as a faux couple.” Her smirk was contagious, Josie could only laugh as Hope wrapped an arm around her waist, Josie’s naturally falling around her shoulders. “And what exactly does that mean, dear?” Another sly smirk made its way onto Hope’s face as they continued toward the mill. “It means that I’m gonna flaunt you, darling.”

 

Shorty after their arrival MG joined the two around a small campfire, soon followed by Landon and Rafael. They all enjoyed a few drinks and some conversation before MG dragged them all into the crowd to dance to his “let-loose jam.” Rafael and Landon were able to sneak away before MG started making a scene, dancing to his heart’s content, leaving Josie and Hope behind. They danced a little, Josie obviously more comfortable than her date.

 

Hope was tense and keeping within a bubble of space around her, but still bopping along to the song’s beat. When Lizzie pushed her way through the crowd to say hello to her sister, Hope stopped dancing altogether, not exactly a fan of looking anything but composed around those she didn’t necessarily trust. Lizzie, already a few drinks in, gave Josie a kiss on each cheek and even gave Hope’s arm a quick squeeze before disappearing in the commotion.

 

Josie resumed dancing, but Hope stayed swaying tensely, eyeing the surrounding crowd. Josie tried to catch her eye as the song changed, noticing how defensive she had become in the last few minutes. She laid a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention, “Hey, are you good?” Hope snapped back to the moment, her hand moving to cover Josie’s. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good, just… not been to a party in a while.” Josie nodded, understanding her discomfort.

 

She took the hand covering hers and pulling Hope to the edge of the dirt dance floor, away from the mass of people. “You know, you don’t have to be in the middle of all the action to successfully flaunt your arm candy,” Josie teased, dancing along to the next song that came over the speakers in their little private corner. Hope laughed at that, spinning Josie around with their connected hands, starting to tentatively dance along too. “Is that what you are, my arm candy?” Hope spun her again, this time into her embrace, their arms wrapped around Josie’s middle, swaying to the music together. Josie let out a short giggle as she was twirled, “I mean,  _ you  _ could be  _ my _ trophy wife, since I am taller.” Hope spun Josie back around taking her other hand as they bounced around to the music, “No, that wouldn’t work since you’re the pretty one.” Josie spun Hope this time, unable to form a witty response through the dark blush taking over her cheeks and constricting her chest.

 

Before either of them could fill the silence between them, a cheer rippled through the crowd as a slow but strong beat came across the speakers. Josie draped her arms over Hope’s shoulders as they continued dancing, pulling her closer as the crowd swelled around them. Hope’s hands cautiously found Josie’s waist, holding lightly, not wanting to cross a line. Josie leaned in to Hope’s ear be heard over the roar of the party and the thumping base, “So are you going to flaunt me or not?” Hope felt warm all over. And for that matter, so did Josie, she wasn’t really sure where the influx of confidence came from, but she didn’t resist it when it lead to Hope’s hands pulling her closer and moving with her to the admittedly sensual music. She wrapped her arms around Hope’s shoulders as one of Hope’s hands held her waist, the other making its way to the small of her back under her jacket. They held each other close and danced, warm from the few drinks they had and their proximity.

 

Josie pulled away and was struck by how much warmer Hope was than the winter air around them, even in the throng of moving bodies. She took one of Hope’s hands and turned around, pressing herself back into Hope’s warmth. She felt Hope smile into her neck, holding her close until the end of the song.

 

As it came to an end Hope leaned up to Josie’s ear, “I’m going to get a drink, you want anything?” Josie nodded, telling Hope she was going to find Lizzie while she got their drinks.

 

In the makeshift kitchen Hope shouldered her way through the crowd until she reached the shelves and ice buckets of alcohol. As she was making Josie’s drink she felt a presence beside her making the back of her neck tingle. “Well, Mikaelson, I guess she’s moved on, huh?” Hope set the bottle she was pouring back down a little more aggressively than necessary as she turned toward the intruder. “Yeah, Park. I guess she has.” Penelope stoop there, arms crossed and head cocked, the image of confidence and condescending. Hope stood with a different confidence. Her stance dared someone to cross her, begged for a challenge. “I mean, I knew she would eventually, I just didn’t think she’d go so big and bold, you know? How many people can say they’ve been with Triple Threat?” Hope only held her glare as Penelope laughed at her own joke. “No, seriously, I’m guessing it’s just Romeo and that human that’s been hanging around. What is it, Landry? Lance?”   
  


“Landon. Their names are Landon and Roman. What do you want Penelope.” Hope didn’t flinch as Penelope dropped the obnoxious laughing and stepped up to her, toe to toe.

 

“You don’t deserve her. She’s too empathetic, and caring, and she gives too much of herself away to help out damaged goods-”   
  
“Like you?”   
  
“Like  _ us _ . You don’t deserve her, her sister doesn’t deserve her, and I sure as hell don’t either, ok?. Lizzie is a black hole. She takes all of her time, and her feelings, and she sucks them up like she’s siphoning it out of her. I let it get to me, I let it ruin us. I left her because of something that isn’t her fault. Her sister is greedy and I took it personally, and I hurt her for it. Don’t you dare do the same.”

 

Hope raised one brow at her, surprised by the protectiveness being displayed by her fake girlfriend’s ex, assuming they hated each other just like the rest of the student body. She digested it all for a moment, and decided that Penelope was right, and she was almost glad that she still cared as much as she did. Josie deserved champions like her and Penelope, people to help her see her worth.

 

Even so, she couldn’t resist one more jab before finishing their drinks, “I don’t plan on it. And I wouldn’t be so worried, I like hurting people a lot less than you seem to.” Penelope smiled, not as offended as she probably should have been due to the truth of the statement. She turned to leave as Hope picked up the once bottle again. “Oh, and go easy on the drinks. More Coke than rum- she may be six feet tall but she’s still a lightweight... Just, take care of her, Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tail end of the party will be out soon ! Thx sm for reading loves, can't wait for u to see the rest


	4. Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more party, and the aftermath. Enjoy !

Hope thought about her conversation with Penelope as she climbed the stairs of the mill, two drinks in hand. Penelope _was_ right, that much is true. But she went about it all wrong, she even admitted it. Lizzie truly was a vacuum of her sister’s essence. And Josie did deserve so much more than that. Even so, Josie would sooner die than leave her twin to cope alone, that just wasn’t how they worked. Hope knew Lizzie helped Josie with things too, like her breakup, and their mother being away. Even when she was heartbroken over their father spending more time and energy on Hope after her parents passed. They’d never stop being each other’s best friends, no matter what, that Hope knew.

 

But she also knew that Josie had so much more inside of her than she could ever express. To Lizzie, to her, to anyone, probably. Josie Saltzman was a goldmine of love and care and passion and intelligence, and Hope saw that, but she began to think that maybe Josie didn’t.

 

She reached the loft in the mill and spotted the twins on one of few couches, Lizzie’s legs lounged over Josie’s lap, MG reclined across the back of the couch. She didn’t notice Rafael on the arm of the next couch over until she came closer. Probably keeping his distance from Lizzie after withdrawing his offer to the dance. Smart boy.

 

Josie smiled her thanks as she took the solo cup from Hope, letting out a satisfied sigh as she took the first sip. Hope tried to listen in to their conversation as she situated herself on the arm of the couch where Josie was sat, giggling enthusiastically at some tale MG was spinning. She took a few sips of her own drink, the sharp taste burning the first time down. She looked back to Josie, taking in her full smile and warm cheeks. She smiled into her drink as she felt an arm rest across her lap, grasping her knee as Josie threw her head back in laughter. She found herself laughing along, not quite sure what the joke was, but content to be in the moment with people she dare call her friends.

 

A few drinks later, more soda than alcohol, they found themselves meandering as a small crowd through the woods back toward the girls’ dorms. MG bid his farewell, hugging Josie goodbye and kissing Lizzie’s hand with a bow. Rafael and Landon much more calmly waved and parted themselves from the twins and Hope, the latter two sharing quite a charged look as he eyed the arm around her shoulder.

 

Lizzie decided she needed food and water before bed and snuck away to the kitchen while Hope and Josie continued on toward their dorms. As they approached the Saltzman’s door Josie stopped in her tracks, a clenched fist to her forehead and eye scrunched. “What, what’s wrong?”

 

Josie let out a puff of air, “I didn’t grab my key when I went to find you this afternoon.” Hope let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, worried that something was actually wrong for a second. She leaned her shoulder on the door, “Oh. Do you wanna wait for her, or…?” Josie sighed and began moving forward once more, taking Hope by the elbow as she passed her. “No, no, let’s just go to your room for now. She’ll probably call when she gets back and I’m not there anyway.”

 

Hope unlocked her own door as the reached it, shutting it behind Josie who made work on tugging her shoes off of her feet.She was probably still a bit tipsy. Come to think of it, Hope felt a little tipsy too, having only stopped drinking about an hour ago. She shrugged off her jacket as Josie triumphantly wrenched off her second shoe, tossing both away from the bed, where she tiredly dropped herself.

 

“What time even is it?” Hope looked to the clock by Josie’s head, not bothering to tell her to look herself. “Late. You sure you want to wait up for Lizzie? I have a couch, you can stay here for the night, I won’t mind.” Josie’s eyes had drifted shut, yet she still protested. “No, I’m not gonna make you sleep on the couch. It’s a really lumpy couch. And I’ll be fine, I can stay awake, promise.” Hope didn’t believe her for a second, already halfway to counting sheep still in her jeans and denim jacket, but she wasn’t going to push it any further.

 

“If you say so.” Hope knew they would both be out cold in a few minutes, but she kicked off her boots and joined Josie over the covers. They sat on their phones for a while talking mindlessly. About school, the party, their friends.

 

“How has Lizzie been, by the way? About us.” Josie set her phone down on her stomach at the question. Hope followed, watching her face as she thought. She couldn’t help but notice just how cute her thinking face was, with her forehead scrunched up and her lips pursed. When she didn’t answer right away Hope turned on her side, her head resting in her hand.

 

“She’s been… Lizzie about it, really. I don’t think she likes it, but we support each other, that’s what twins do. She’s just, supporting me. You know, we’re a one-to-one function, Hope. I’m her person and she’s mine. I know it doesn’t always seem like it’s so balanced, but she helps me a lot. She’s my rock, you know? I don’t talk about a lot with her, but I know that I could.”

 

“And why don’t you?” Josie stopped fighting the heaviness of her eyelids and rolled over to bury her face in one of Hope’s pillow’s. “I’m her big sister. By five minutes, but I’m _her_ big sister. She _should_ come to me, and I don’t need to burden her with my crap.”

 

Hope looked at Josie for a short while. She was still awake, she could tell from the crease of her brow, and her breathing. Hope knew that the instant sleep took her that all signs of worry would slip away.

 

“You know that’s not true, Josie.” Josie only sighed, hugging the pillow a little closer and sinking into the bed a little heavier. She sighed and spoke softly, her voice already raspy with sleep, “Yeah. I know.”

 

Hope waited until Josie was soundly sleeping before changing out of her jeans and taking off her makeup. She was trying to ease the thinner of the blankets on her bed out from under Josie when her phone starting ringing, making her jump. Before Josie was startled awake, Hope grabbed the phone.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Uh, hey? Did Josie go up to your room?”

 

“Yeah, she left her key in yours before the party. She-”

 

Before she could explain that she meant to stay awake for her sister, Hope’s breath stopped in her chest as Josie rolled over and rested her arm across Hope’s lap, her face buried against her hip as she sat on the bed.

 

“She’s what? Is she awake?”

 

“Uhm, no, she, uh… she tried to wait up for you but she fell asleep pretty fast.”

 

“Oh. Well, uhm. Thanks, Hope. I guess I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

 

“Yeah. Night Lizzie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that you guys are into this so much! It means a lot, so thank you so much for reading and leaving your kudos and comments, it makes my day hearing what you guys think <3


	5. I Can Do You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another longer one! It's super dialogue heavy, so buckle up! Enjoy !

Josie woke up first, Hope still snoring lightly from the couch. On any other day Josie would have slept until Lizzie physically dragged her out of her bed. But she wasn’t in her bed, and this wasn’t her pillow, and Lizzie wasn’t there. It took her a second to realize where she was, and by extension where Hope was.

 

It made her think back to the last time she woke up in a room other than her own. She had spent one Friday evening with Penelope, and then the following Saturday morning as well. She compared the two instances, her ex-girlfriend and her fake girlfriend. And she thought about the nights her and Lizzie shared a bed, usually after one of Lizzie’s manic episodes, or following Josie’s breakup.

 

It was weird to be alone in a bed that wasn’t hers. She felt almost bad making Hope sleep on the old and overused couch, and chastised herself for falling asleep in her bed. But then again, she didn’t feel that bad. It was nice talking to Hope those few minutes before she fell unconscious. It was validating. It was vindicating. It was nice to talk about her sister with someone who didn’t hate her for once.

 

She was broken from her thoughts by the sounds of popping joints, sitting up to see Hope awake, twisting in her seat to crack the knots in her back. “Hey, sorry for crashing here. If I meant to stay I would have taken the couch,” she joked. Hope only waved her off as she yawned, tilting her head to the side and twisting her neck just right, resulting in another loud pop.

 

“As if I’d let you sleep on that crappy old thing. I can heal my soreness. You could pull all the magic you want, but your back would still ache a week from now. And besides, you were out cold, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

Josie shot her a thankful look before yawning and stretching her arms above her head. “What time is it? Do we have enough time to grab breakfast before class?”

 

Hope checked her phone before nodding in the positive, “Yeah, we have just over an hour, actually, if you want.” Josie slowly sloughed out of the bed, groaning as her feet hit the ground. She was  _ not _ a fan of mornings. “I’m gonna use your bathroom real quick, you can get ready, then walk me to my room?” Hope agreed and got to putting on her skirt and school sweater.

 

When they reach the twins’ room, Lizzie is at her mirror, fixing her hair, makeup and outfit already pristine. “Oh, hey. Uhm, good morning,” she started awkwardly, not sure how to address the two of them. It was obvious to Hope that she still didn’t like her very much, but she was trying for Josie’s sake. Hope supposed she was doing the same.

 

Josie broke the silence, wishing her sister a good morning before heading to the bathroom to change out of her party clothes from last night. Hope stood tensely while Lizzie inspected her appearance one last time before turning to her.

 

“So, thank you. For last night, taking care of Josie, and all that.”

 

Hope furrowed her brow, “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Well, for starters we’ve never really liked each other, Hope.”

 

“ _ We’ve _ never liked each other. Even then, I’d like to think I’d do the same for you. I know I’m supposed to be the big-bad-evil and all, but I care.”

 

Lizzie looked her over, pondering. “Fine. I’ll admit, you’ve never been my personal favorite, Hope, but I’m glad that Josie’s got someone else in her corner. Honestly,  _ anyone _ is better than Penelope Park, so I guess I should be grateful it’s you and not her again.”

 

“Yeah, from what I’ve heard she wasn’t your favorite either. Though the way Penelope tells it that was all  _ your _ fault.”

 

Lizzie looked at her, her hate for the girl at hand still fresh in her eyes. She capped her lipstick and walked up to Hope until she could whisper in her ear.

 

“I’m on Josie’s side. About everything. But Penelope tried to pit us against each other. She wanted to hurt me on Josie’s behalf- but we don’t work like that. No, we’re two halves of the same brain, the same heart. We are one whole, me and Josie. We don’t ever divide, we conquer. Hard. So if you ever try and come for me Hope Mikaelson, just know you’re turning your back on her when you do.”

 

Hope met her eyes, seeing the fire there, and the love Lizzie had for her twin. She nodded, and Lizzie was out the door. Hope took a second to try and process the information she just gained. She knew that Lizzie could be a lot, she knew she was Josie’s main concern, always, she knew that she was a ball of fire not to be contained, no matter how Josie tried.

 

Hope had always seen Lizzie as a drain, but now she had to reevaluate. The look in Lizzie’s eyes left no doubt in Hope’s mind that she would rip the world to shreds for her sister.

 

Before she could fully wrap her mind around it all, Josie was emerging from the bathroom, adjusting her hair over her shoulder and ushering them out the door.

 

Later that day the twins were in their room, slowly but surely making their way through projects and assignments, when a short knock sounded at the door. Both instantly knew it was their father, calling out in unison to invite him in. “How are my girls doing?”

 

Both girls got up from their beds to hug him, one arm around each of his daughters.

 

They caught up with each other, chatting idly about school and his work before he turned the conversation to ask Josie, “And what’s this I hear about Hope taking you to the ball?”

 

Josie blushed and her eyes widened, forgetting that fake dating Hope in front of Lizzie meant fake dating Hope in front of  _ everyone _ , including her parents. She forced what she hoped was an excited grin, “Yeah, she asked me last week. It was sweet.”

 

Alaric looked at her protectively and almost skeptically, “And she’s being good to you? She’s treating you well?”

 

Josie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, both sisters used to their dad looking out for them since they became old enough to date. “Yes, dad, she’s great. And, I’m pretty sure Lizzie already gave her the shovel talk this morning, so you don’t have to worry about it. She’s much scarier than you when she wants to be.”

 

Alaric laughed at that, running a hand through his daughter’s hair. “You weren’t supposed to hear that! She’s got to know where she fits with you and me, because I’m not letting another girl between us, JoJo.”

 

Josie smiled softly at her sister, “I know, Liz. I don’t think she will, not if you two have anything to do with it.”   
  
Alaric put his hands up, “Don’t look at me, Hope hasn’t listened to me in years, your sister’s gonna have to be scary enough for the both of us.”

 

Lizzie laughed, “Who knows, maybe now that she’s dating your daughter she'll actually listen to you for once.”

 

Alaric shrugged in agreement, “You know, I can only hope so, or I might just have to kill her.”

 

The girls rolled their eyes at their dad’s poor humor before carrying on talking until the students’ curfew.

 

That night, after Alaric bid his girls a goodnight, and Lizzie was softly snoring, Josie called Hope, figuring she wouldn’t be asleep for hours to come.

 

“ _ Hey, everything alright? _ ”

 

“Yeah, everything’s good. I was just wondering what Lizzie said to you today. Was it a lot?”

 

“ _ It was… something I should have heard as a friend anyway I think. We’ve come to an understanding, the way I see it. No need to worry. Your sister and I know where we stand with each other, and with you. _ ”

 

“Good, good… My, uhm, my dad asked about you too, earlier.”

 

“ _ Oh?  _ Oh. _ Like… as in he asked about ‘girlfriend Hope,’ not just… and? _ ”

 

“He seems okay with it, though I’m sorry if this makes things weird with you two, I know you’ve been close ever since your parents.”

 

“ _ Thank you… but we should be okay. We’re close, but not really. I don’t how to explain it. We’ll all be okay. _ ”

 

“Okay.” Josie shifted on her side, pulling her covers up to her chin. “Are you always up this late?”

 

A pause.

 

“ _ Are you? _ ”

 

“Not normally, but I have a feeling that you’re a bit of a night owl.”

 

“ _ More of a night wolf than an owl, but close enough, colloquially. I, uhm, I go running at night a lot. I usually need to expend my energy before I can fall asleep. _ ”

 

“Oh. Did you tonight?”

 

“ _ I’m about to. Why? _ ”

 

“Could I come?”

 

“ _ You want to watch me run around as a wolf for an hour? Josie, you should sleep, it's really not that exciting. _ ”

 

Josie sat up, throwing her covers off and slipping into some shoes, already eyeing around her dark room in search for a jacket.

 

“No, you’ve piqued my interest. You’re my friend and this is part of you, I wanna see what it’s like. If… you’ll let me that is.”

 

Josie paused, waiting on her bed. She could almost hear Hope working her jaw in thought.

 

“ _ Meet me at the mill in five? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading!!! Next chapter we get the wolf scene from every hosie fic ever, bc how could i resist?


	6. Wolf Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolf!hope says hello, Josie has a bad habit of falling asleep in beds other than her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie, yalls comments inspire me to sit down and write so much, so thank you for leaving the support and feedback that you do, it makes my day to hear what you guys think <3

Hope watched as Josie approached the old mill in her pajamas and what appeared to be the warmest coat she could find. Hope herself was dressed quite the opposite, just a t-shirt and gym shorts, seen as she wouldn’t be dressed for long anyway. She slung the bag she was carrying off her shoulder as Josie came within reach, handing it to her.

 

“Hey. There’s uhm, a book in there, one of my favorites about werewolves. Instead of just sitting out here bored I figured you might want to… I don’t know, learn a little about the transformation.”

 

Josie pulled the book out, and older and obviously well read edition if the frayed pages and crumbling cover were anything to go by.

 

“Thank you, Hope. They don’t really teach us as much as they should in the biology classes.”

 

Hope agreed with a chuckle and a nod before explaining, “So, in a second you’re going to turn around, and probably cover your ears, while I… go through the transformation.” Hope took the drawstring bag back from Josie’s grasp, “And in a few hours when I’m done, I’ll need you to just set this down for me and just turn around like before.”

 

Josie nodded, obviously taking this very seriously. Hope thought it was kind of cute, how attentive she was being, though she’d never admit it. Hell, she’d probably never admit that she let Josie see her as a wolf, period, at least before they’d grown as close as they were. The only person who’d seen her transformed was Landon and even then it was just an accident.

 

She didn’t have time to dwell on what sharing this moment meant, she could already feel the restlessness building up inside her, her blood pumping and heart racing. She nodded to Josie, “Ok, now’s the time to look away, it’s not pretty.” Josie did as she was told and Hope immediately stripped, storing her clothes in the bag.

 

Josie could hear the cracks and crunches of her friend’s bones, wincing with each one, but Hope didn’t sound too bothered. She groaned and yelled out, but it was obviously a pain she had grown accustomed to, having gone through it too many times to count.

 

Then it stopped. It was quite for a moment, but not silent. The only sound in the forest was Josie’s own pounding heart and Hope’s guttural breaths. Josie didn’t know why she was so nervous, this was no big deal.

 

Except, of course it was. She didn’t know why it mattered so much, that Hope would share this with her, but it did. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled as she could hear Hope approaching her from behind, coming around her side and stopping before her.

 

She opened her eyes.

 

And what she saw was magnificent, and terrifying, and shining under the half moon’s light. She was pure muscle, hard strength, there was a threat in the way she moved. But she was also lithe, and graceful, and full of purpose and intention. She was…

 

Hope. Josie knew with every fiber of her self, that this was truly Hope Mikaelson before her. Hope when she could be free, without any eyes on her, or headmasters dragging her around to do remedial tasks. An unburdened Hope. This wolf’s parents weren’t dead, she wasn’t an outsider, she wasn’t some evil dark thing. Josie looked into those golden eyes, and saw Hope, for the first time ever, untamed.

 

She was an alpha, with no pack to her name. A one of a kind, a myth of white fur before her very eyes. Hope held Josie’s gaze, nodded to her once, a thank you, Josie thought, before bolting into the trees.

 

Josie read some of the book Hope had brought, after she picked her jaw up off the ground, but she mostly spent the time just sitting in the grass, watching the stars and the bats fly overhead. There weren’t many moments of peace in Josie Saltzman’s life, so she would take them where she could.

 

An hour or so later, probably longer, Hope returned, her chest pulsing with each tired breath. Josie watched again in awe as she emerged from the trees, those eyes watching her just as carefully as before. Josie only stared for a second before remembering the task she was given. She smiled a little timidly before tossing the bag of Hope’s clothes forward and turning in her spot on the ground.

 

There were more vague and painful bodily sounds, behind her, but she let out the breath she was holding when she heard Hope’s sigh as the bag rustled open.

 

It was quite as they walked back to the school. Josie thanked Hope as she held the front door open for her, but then it was back to silence. It felt like neither wished to disturb the other. Josie was still in awe of Hope in her totality, and Hope was almost nervous about allowing Josie to accompany her tonight, afraid of her reaction, maybe, or that she may start to think of her differently.

 

As they began down the hallway to the doors Josie broke the silence, “I can walk you to your room if you like?” Hope nodded, leading the way through the halls. As she began unlocking her door Josie addressed her once more, “Hope? Uhm, I just wanna thank you, for all of this. Tonight, but also everything else, the whole… dating situation. You really have no reason to be helping me with this, but you are, and I appreciate it.”

 

Hope stopped fiddling with her door for a moment to address her, “Of course I’d help you out, Josie. We’re friends, and, you know, it’s not exactly a typical favor, but you do weird things for your friends." Smiled at the acknowledgement, that they were friends. It was nice, finally being able to call someone other than MG or her sister a friend.

 

Hope finally got her door open, but she hesitated in the doorway for a moment, contemplating something. Finally she turned to Josie, “Hey, do you… wanna come in? Watch a movie or something? If you don’t wanna wake Lizzie up sneaking back in your room I can crash on the couch again.”

 

Josie blushed, still a little embarrassed about falling asleep on Hope the other night. “I’m not making you sleep on your couch again, you don’t need to screw up your spine on my behalf again, okay?”

 

Hope laughed, opening the door a little further, “So just a movie then?” Josie agreed and once again they settled into Hope’s bed, propped up on all her pillows, Hope’s laptop resting equally on their legs. Whenever one of them shifted their shoulders or elbows would brush, the computer tilting haphazardly, until eventually Hope pulled it onto her lap fully. “Here, come closer so you can see now.” Josie eyed Hope’s shoulder and the surrounding pillows before carefully resting her head there, taking a few minutes to truly become comfortable in the position. Within minutes they were both so engrossed in the movie that neither noticed that Josie had wrapped herself around Hope’s arm, her cheek smooshed against her shoulder.

 

There’s no way to tell who fell asleep first, they were both out long before the film ended, too cozy and wrapped up in each other’s warmth and comfort to stay awake any longer. As she lay there Josie dreamt of wind wooshing past, a force of strong muscle flying her through the woods with each pounding step, the moon bright above, the air clear and crisp in her lungs, feeling wonder and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a joke lizzie makes stuck in my head and i Cannot wait to write it, so excited to get the next chapter done


	7. Tie Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's more fun than breakfast with your fake girlfriend and her sister who has no filter? nothing is!! enjoy this cute little mess, my loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i noticed i've yet to Plug~ myself yet, so  
> tumblr - @bwaybarrett  
> twitter- @raebway  
> feel free to leave a follow or a message ! i love hearing from you guys

Hope blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she slowly roused awake, taking a second to place the unusual weight pressed against her side. Ah. Josie. She watched her back fall and rise for a moment, trying and failing to name the feeling swimming around her guts, not exactly sure why she couldn’t peel her eyes away from the girl laying next to her.

 

She stayed  in her place, letting herself wake up slowly and leisurely, waiting for Josie to as well. She was mindlessly scrolling on her phone when Josie groaned next to her, rolling over to face her, a large pout firmly in place. She lightly smacked Hope’s arm, and tried to sound angry, but her voice was too soft and sleepy when she said, “You need to just kick me out next time I’m about to take over your bed, ok?” Hope rolled her eyes, “Josie, it’s really no problem that you crash here. I don’t mind the couch, and I mean, the bed’s obviously big enough for two of us.”

 

“Still, I don’t want to overstay my welcome, or cross any boundaries.” Hope leaned her head on her elbow looking down at Josie, all snug with her sweater engulfing her from her chin to her fingertips. She said softly, “Josie, you’re always welcome here. But if it makes you feel better, you are _invited_ to come back here after breakfast to hang out it you want.” Josie smiled, finally sitting up and stretching. “Thank you, but if I do we’re doing homework, just so you know. I know you have more to do than I do, and I have a lot.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes, but she didn’t really mind, she _did_ have a lot of work to do and not enough time to do it usually. “Fine, but come on, breakfast first, I’m starving after all the energy I spent last night.”

 

“I’ll need to grab my work from my room after we eat. Oh- and can I borrow a sweatshirt? The dining hall’s always so cold this time of year.” Hope pulled an old Salvatore Stallions hoodie out of a drawer and tossed it to Josie, who began unfolding it when she got a better idea. “Actually… do you have one that would make it obvious that I wasn’t wearing my own shirt?”

 

Hope smirked, switching out that sweatshirt for an old one she got back in New Orleans, obviously well loved if the worn out and peeling print was any indication. “Are you being a clingy girlfriend and stealing my hoodie right now? Wow, Lizzie was going to be weirded out by you spending the night anyway, but showing up in my clothes? Feeling brave I see.”

 

As they approached their table in the dining hall Lizzie noticed them instantly and stood to address her sister, “I _knew it_! Seriously? You’re spending the night now?” Josie and Hope shared a look of surprise, unsure how to proceed with the vague accusation. Hope spoke first, addressing Josie, “I guess I’ll get our food then so you can talk. Bagel?” Josie nodded, “With peanut butter, please.” Hope gave her arm a squeeze, winked, and kissed her cheek before walking off.

 

Josie blushed and avoided her sister’s eyes and she took a seat across from her at the table. “Does she really have to sit with us? I thought my days of torment were over once Penelope was out of the picture.” Josie gave her a stern look, “Because, Lizzie, she’s my fr-” She looked to where Hope was getting their food, smiling as she thanked the kitchen workers. “She’s my girlfriend, okay? And I’d like to have a nice breakfast with her, _and_ you.” Lizzie sighed, accepting the answer, even if she didn’t like it.

 

“Fine, but if she tries anything with me she gets the butter knife.” Josie rolled her eyes at the childishness she was witnessing, all too used to it from when she was with Penelope. “She’s not  gonna rip your heart out or anything, Lizzie. Please, for me, just be nice? I can make it up to you later- once me and Hope are done with our homework you and I can go find dresses for the dance.” She could see Lizzie giving in, especially with the promise of shopping. “It’s a _ball_ , but I accept.”

 

It was then that Hope returned, handing Josie her bagel- with peanut butter. “What’s this about the ball?” Josie turned to her, “We’re going dress shopping later, so I’ll be out of your hair this afternoon.”

 

Hope huffed, “Josie, you’re not ‘in my hair’. But still, that’s good because I need to know what color you’re wearing so I can get my own dress soon.” Lizzie hummed in agreement, “That’s true, she can’t throw off our group photos. Me and MG already know our color scheme, so just make sure it complements a deep red.”

 

Hope’s eyebrows raised at that, “Wow, you’re going with MG? I didn’t expect you to take my advice. Actually- I kind of expected you to do the opposite.” Lizzie narrowed her eyes, “ _Josie_ sold me on the idea, I’ll have you know. Don’t let your head get too big, Mikaelson.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment, Lizzie’s a statement, Hope’s amused. Lizzie broke the contact first, turning to Josie, “So, are you going to sleep in your own bed anytime soon, or is it really so good that I’m gonna be living by myself from now on?”

 

“Lizzie, gross!” Josie’s face red and scrunched up at the implication, Hope wide eyed and wearing a blush of her own, mouth hanging open in shock. “Yeah, it is gross, sis, that’s why they call it the _nasty_ -”

 

“Oh my God.” Hope laid a reassuring hand on Josie’s shoulder before turning to the angry blonde, “Lizzie we’re not… _spending the night together_ when she… spends the night, ok?” She gave the two a look of disbelief. “Listen, I don’t care that you guys are doing the do every other night, but don’t lie to me about it. Josie, you’re wearing her freaking shirt.”

 

All three of them looked down to Josie’s sweatshirt, the peeling “New Orleans” in a big swirly font. “It’s cold in here, I asked to borrow a shirt!” Lizzie sighed, not believing them for a second. “Whatever, just keep it at Hope’s place, because as much as I love you Josie, I do _not_ want to ever walk in on-”

 

“ _No problem Lizzie_!” Josie interrupted, her face bright red, unable to look Lizzie in the eye. She brought a hand up to rub the bridge of her nose, hiding her blush and willing away the growing headache her sister was inducing. Hope, on the other hand, was amused, if a bit surprised, by Lizzie’s change of topic. “Yeah, Lizzie, no problem, as long as you always check for a sock on my doorknob-”

 

“ _Okay_!” Josie fixed a stern look on Hope, “I’m going to get my books from my room, then I’ll meet you-” she kissed Hope’s cheek and returned her wink from earlier, “back at yours.” Now it was Hope’s turn to blush, her previous comment lost in thin air as she and Lizzie both watched Josie’s retreating form for a moment.

 

They looked back to each other, Hope sending a small shrug Lizzie’s way. “You know, with Penelope she wasn’t that into PDA. She wasn’t big into, I don’t know, flaunting, I guess.” Hope felt herself go soft for a number of reasons. One, Josie, even in pretend, was in a way showing her off as hers. And then her mind went back to dancing at the party in the woods. “Yeah, I guess we’re pretty good at that whole _flaunting_ thing. She makes it easy, being as pretty as she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on glee: more talking than homework, dress shopping even tho i dont wear dresses and have never shopped for one WOO!! lol thanks so much for reading, and for all of the kudos and comments youve left lately, it means the world to know that you guys are enjoying this funky little story as much as i am :')


	8. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo! we're getting to why this trope exists!! holla!!!! hosie discuss how this fake relationships gonna work, the twins buy dresses, and hope has plans???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys rock thanks so much for reading and being so nice in the comments, it truuuuly makes my day talking with you guys about the chapter and what you think might be coming, and getting ideas from u guys!!! ur all geniuses and creative and have great taste in fluffy tropes, its much appreciated lol

Hope was bored. Very bored. She glanced down at the homework lying in her open book, the name and date being the only marks on the page. She snuck a look over at Josie, slouching over her textbooks at the head of the bed, mouthing the words as she read along. Hope sighed, attempting to focus on the first question once more.

 

“You’re so dramatic, it’s just history. Here, what part are you at.” Josie set  aside her own work to join Hope at the foot of the bed, glancing at the chapter she had open. “I think I’m at the part where I stop acting like I’m going to get all this work done.” She closed the textbook to emphasize the statement. Josie gave her a warning look, “Fine, but when you complain about your grades dropping from missing assignments it’s your fault not mine.”

 

“What if it’s your fault for distracting me from my work?” Josie felt her cheeks warm, an unsure feeling taking over her abdomen. “Distracting you how…?” Hope tossed her books and papers aside, lounging more comfortably across the foot of her bed. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about something Lizzie said this morning.” At that Josie truly blushed, definitely not forgetting her sister’s misconceptions of their nightly doings.

 

“You and Lizzie talking? Sounds dangerous.”

 

“She just mentioned that you weren’t big on PDA in past relationships is all, made me wonder where  _ we  _ stood, as a fake couple. Like, hand-holding or, I don’t know, kissing and stuff.” Josie thought for a second, weighing her options. A) Act totally platonic with Hope, hoping that no one question their relationship. Or B) Act like a couple with Hope to be more convincing even though it might be weird to kiss your friend. What a choice.

 

“I mean, I think we kind of have to show a little affection, right? I mean, how embarrassing would it be if no one ended up believing us and it got out that we faked a relationship because we were too lame to get actual dates to a dance?”

 

“Ok, so where do we draw the line?”

 

“Where are you comfortable drawing the line?”

 

“Josie, where are  _ you _ comfortable drawing the line. This is your plan, you set your boundaries and I’ll follow. Honestly, I’m fine with anything, as long as you are too.”

 

Josie watched her for a moment before nodding. “Okay. I’d say line is drawn at kissing. Hand-holding, casually touching each other, little things like this morning, I’m okay with all that. And pet names, I guess. There’s not too many nicknames for ‘Hope’, I might have to resort to something else.”

 

“Perfect,  _ babe _ .” They both broke into a fit of giggles before Josie tossed Hope’s book back in front of her, both of them completing another hour of work before Josie left for town with Lizzie.

 

“Lizzie, do you seriously have to take sixty selfies in each dress? Come on, if we buy one soon we can still have time to get dinner at the grill,” she sing-songed the end, using her sister’s love of all food outside of the Salvatore dining hall against her. Lizzie emerged from the dressing room stall, a pout on her lips and an ungodly stack of dresses in all shades of pink, red, maroon, and everything in between. “Josieeee, you can’t rush the magical process that is dress shopping.”

 

“I’m not rushing the shopping part, just the egregious photoshoot in every single one you try on.” Lizzie gave her a teasing look, throwing the accusation right back at her sister, “Says the one who’s sent a picture of each dress to Hope to see what she thinks.” Josie blushed at the truth, but crossed her arms and stood her ground. “At least Hope needs to see what dress I get so she can plan accordingly,  _ you  _ just like looking at yourself.” Lizzie shrugged, “And? Who wouldn’t love looking at themself if they were me? We’re hot, Josie, and that’s not a bad thing.”

 

“Listen, do you want to dining hall food tonight? Or do you want actual food from an actual restaurant.” Lizzie huffed, placing a few dresses on the return rack and holding the remaining few in front of the mirror. Josie picked one, pointing out how the dark color better complimented her complexion. Josie then held up the two dresses she had narrowed down. Lizzie’s eyes went back and forth between the two several times before she held the baby pink strapless dress in front of her sister, nodding seriously, “It has to be this one, it’s kind of made for you.”

 

Josie may or may not have sent Hope a quick text with another picture of the dress of choice, accompanied by several pink emojis while at dinner, but if she did that’s her business.

 

When the twins returned to Salvatore it was a few minutes to curfew, all the students quickly making their way from the dining hall and common room to their dorms. The twins followed suit, hanging their new dresses in the closet before getting into bed. Josie checked her phone and saw a text back from Hope.

 

_ nice choice, it’ll go well with the look i have planned _

 

Josie’s brow furrowed, unsure what she meant

 

_ What look, do you already have a dress? How did that happen? _

 

_ not quite, but something like that ;) me and mg were walking and lets just say that were going to be the hottest witches/bitches there _

 

Josie smiled, still confused, but giddy at the thought of the approaching dance.

 

_ We already knew that, but now I’m excited to see what you’ve got planned >.> _

 

Back in her own room, Hope was curled up on one side of her bed, eyeing the unused pillow next to her, the light of Josie’s text drawing her attention back to the phone in her hand.

 

_ hey speaking of plans, breakfast in my room tomorrow? we can work on our PDA _

 

Josie glanced over at Lizzie’s sleeping form, hearing a soft snore before texting back.

 

_ Work on it? How do you mean? _

 

_ well, u need it to be believable right? we need practice then _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's shorter bUT- im updating 2 dys in a row AND im gonna give the gays everything they want .gif


	9. Every Little Thing She Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh!!!! this took a few days longer than expected but at long last, i present to you, the smooches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy oh boy oh boy
> 
> find me @raebway on twitter and @bwaybarrett on tumblr if u wanna, i'll prolly follow u back Woo!  
> enjoy the chapter :)

Josie took the last bite of her breakfast setting the plate aside before turning to Hope. “So, what’s your ‘plan’, exactly?” Hope closed the book she was reading, moving it and her own empty plate off the bed. “You say you don’t want people to be able to see through our lie, so we need to make it look like we’re actually, like, affectionate with each other.”

 

“So… what, we’re gonna sit here alone and hold hands?”

 

“No, stupid, we’re gonna kiss.”

 

Josie shot up straight, and a hand coming up in front of her mouth to protect Hope from her supposedly bad breath, “Do you realize how many onions were in that omelette? I’m not kissing you!”

 

“Then brush your teeth.”

 

“Hope.”

 

“ _ Josie _ . I’m going to scoot closer, you’re going to close your eyes, and I’m gonna kiss you and it won’t be weird. Okay?

 

“Are you sure this isn’t a horrible idea, though?”

 

Hope tilted her head, “Josie, I’m not gonna do anything if you don’t want me to, but I do think this is worth a shot.”

 

Josie held her eyes for a moment, her face becoming more determined as she thought, sitting up straighter on the bed. She closed her eyes and nodded to herself a few times, moving stray hairs from her face. “Okay.”   
  
“... ‘Okay’?”

 

“‘Okay’, as in you can kiss me now.”

 

“...Okay.”

 

Hope did just what she said she would, and Josie could feel the mattress shifting as she moved to sit in front of her. It was still for a minute but Josie didn’t want to peak, she just sat and waited. Hope looked at her for a minute, nervous, but ready. She leaned in and kissed her for only a short second, just long enough for it to be more than a peck.

 

She pulled back, eyeing Josie carefully, her eyes still closed. “Josie? Was it weird?”

 

Josie didn’t open her eyes even then. She didn’t know why, but she was scared what it would mean if she opened them, that it might change something. “No, no, it wasn’t weird.”

 

Hope sighed out of relief, “Okay, good. On to round two.”

 

Josie eyes opened in confusion, ready to ask what on Earth  _ that _ meant, when two hands held either side of her face and pulled her into a second kiss. She closed her eyes after only a moment and sank into it, an unusual feeling spreading through her. When Hope pulled away it was slower, and she stayed closer. She kept her hold on Josie, searching her eyes once they opened.

 

“Still not weird?” Josie shook her head. Hope nodded. They didn’t move. Josie could feel Hope’s fingertips on her cheeks still, and that fleeting feeling slipping away from where it was rooted in her stomach. “Good, me neither.”

 

“Should we… keep practicing? Like, are two kisses really all it’s going to take to make us look like a couple?” She spoke softly, the movement of her mouth and jaw shifting under Hope’s hold on her.

 

She saw the cogs turning in Hope’s head, her hands now holding her much lighter than before, just ghosting over her skin. Hope began pulling away, and though Josie wasn’t sure what the feeling in her gut was, all she knew was that she didn’t want it to go away.

 

She was about to make another excuse as to why they should keep kissing, and  _ no _ she wasn’t going to think about why it was so important that they did, when Hope’s hands pulled her in from the nape of her neck this time. Josie was seeing stars behind her eyelids, and she felt warmth spread through her whole body, from the blush in her cheeks down to the curl in her toes under the covers.

 

Hope didn’t know why she kissed her again. She didn’t need to, and she almost didn’t want to. She felt like if she kissed Josie any more she would be taking advantage of her somehow. But then she saw how Josie leaned to follow her as she pulled away, her eyes pleading for her to say ‘Yes, you’re right, we do need more practice, years and years of practice’, her lips still slightly parted, the blush running from her neck up to her ears…

 

Something in Hope flipped like a switch and she pulled her close again, kissing her harder and softer all at once. A voice in the back of her head tickled her with whispers about the tug she feels inside when Josie’s around, and how Hope  _ knows _ what feels for Josie is beyond anything she feels for… anyone else really. But she pushed those away as Josie’s hand found her knee, travelling up her thigh and supporting her weight as she leaned in to Hope further.

 

Josie was floating, Hope’s hands on her jaw and in her hair grounding her. As she leaned in her own hands found Hope’s knee, moving higher as her weight shifted, her other bunching up the fabric at the hem of Hope’s shirt, the back of her knuckles resting just above her hip.

 

The cool touch reached the surface of Hope’s mind like a slow rising bubble, snapping her eyes open and clearing her throat lightly as she pulled away, her hands coming together in her lap as she sucked in a much needed breath of air. If she noticed Josie’s hand remaining on her knee she didn’t mention it.

 

“Is it weird that this is kind of fun?” Josie joked quietly, successfully breaking the momentary tension in the small room. “Maybe a little too fun. Actually, uhm, speaking of fun, MG wanted to know if you were going to the party he’s having in his room tonight. It’s a small thing I guess, but I said I’d go if you were, and he said he hadn’t asked you yet, so, this is me passing that message along…”

 

“MG invited you to a small, friends-only get together? Wow, Lizzie used to never let Penelope come to those, you must be growing on her.”

 

“That,  _ or  _ it’s all a scheme so she can stake me with minimal witnesses, in which case I might just have to decline the offer.”

 

Josie pouted, smacking Hope’s shoulder. “Hey, come on, they’re always really fun, and I know you don’t really like parties that much, so this is like, the perfect compromise: hanging out with your friends in a chill, controlled environment, plus alcohol and games.”

 

Hope narrowed her eyes, teasing, “You know, I liked you more when you scared of me and didn’t make me socialize on a regular basis.”

 

“Hope Mikaelson you are coming to MG’s tonight if I have to come and drag you there myself.”

 

Hope smirked, sitting leaning back in mock disbelief, “... are you saying you would try and  _ physically remove _ me from my room?” Josie nodded confidently, determined to get her friend to this party.

 

“Josie, not to be mean, but you couldn’t move me from this bed onto the floor if you tried, let alone all the way to the boy’s dorms.”

 

Josie tried to smirk but her wide smile made it more of a lopsided grin, “Not even with magic?” Hope’s eyes widened and she held out a finger, backtracking, unrelenting to the idea of having to go out tonight, or being bested by Josie, “Ok fine, but without magic you still couldn’t budge me an inch.”

 

Josie raised a brow, taking that as a challenge as she leaped forward, sitting up on her knees and trying to push Hope off the bed. It only took a moment of struggling before they were both laughing almost uncontrollably as Josie shoved at her shoulders, Hope trying to swat her away. Hope honestly gave Josie a fair chance, waiting a good few seconds before taking Josie by the arms and flattening her to the bed with supernatural speed and strength, taking purchase on her abdomen. Josie was still laughing through her breathlessness, tired from her attempts at moving Hope, and a bit winded from being pinned down.

 

Josie continued to try and break free for a moment, both still caught up in their laughter when there was a knock at the door. Hope invited whoever it was in, giggles slipping out between syllables as Josie shoved at her legs and torso from underneath her. When MG popped through the door he stopped in his tracks, and amused and knowing, and albeit a little bit embarrassed, smile sprouting up immediately. “Oh, am I… interrupting something here?”

 

Hope and Josie both in the same instant realized their position and hastily but carefully untangled themselves from each other, Josie now sporting a blush and Hope avoiding eye contact.

 

“So, uhm, what’s up? Need something?”

 

MG, still in a bit of shock, and still in the doorway, answered, still a teasing look in his eye and the lilt of his voice, “No, no, I was just, uh, was gonna see if you’d seen Josie yet or if I should go ask her about tonight myself, but I guess you found her first.”

 

Josie smiled, patting Hope’s knee as she answered for the both of them, “We’ll be there MG, don’t worry. Do you need us to bring anything?”

 

“Just your wonderful selves, though maybe leave some room for the Holy Ghost once Lizzie gets there, I don’t need her dying of a heart attack before I can sweep her off her feet at the ball because you two were being too touchy-feely-”

 

“Ok, bye MG, we’ll see you then.” Hope hopped off the bed and ushered a smiling MG back out the door, closing it behind her.

 

“Well, guess we have to get ready for another party, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next episode of wcdiwwt: hosie test out being coupley at mg's partay !


End file.
